Chapter 113
"Terrible Luck" (大凶, Daikyō, Tonari: 155) is the 113th chapter of the One-Punch Man manga series. Summary Zombieman's horribly mutilated, but regenerating, body is shown. He asks Homeless Emperor what he is, partially because he has no idea how his attacks worked, but mainly as a way to buy time for his body to regenerate because Homeless Emperor is too strong. Homeless Emperor obliges, telling him the story of his powers. He says that, until a month ago, he was living at the park. He had lost his job, gotten kicked out by his landlord, distanced himself from human society and began living as a hermit. He recalls being forced to dance naked in front of his boss at the new employee welcoming party only to get fired the next day for sexual harassment. But when he stared at the sky, the resentment he felt towards his boss and other such things no longer seemed to matter to him. For to him, the Earth was greater than any man-made structure and the sky brighter than any man-made light. Humanity was an insignificant existence on the great earth. Homeless Emperor saw his true home as the Earth itself, which was grander than any mansion. Then one day, Homeless Emperor had a life-changing realization. He realized humans have abandoned the ecosystem Mother Earth built up and thrived under new, self-made rules. He thought, just how foolish were these humans? That is when he came to the realization that he was being stomped on by such foolish beings. He could no longer bear the reality of it, which left him borderline suicidal as death was the only way to return to true coexistence with Mother Earth. Right then though, an entity Homeless Emperor claims to be God appeared before him. 'God' says Homeless Emperor's view on humans was correct but he had no need to die and says he would grant him power and that he should know what to do with it. Homeless Emperor then says that his power is a divine power granted to him by 'God' and the reason he was chosen was because he knew "the answer" which was that humans were a harmful existence to the planet and that the time has come for him to destroy the entirety of its existence and civilization. Zombie Man asks him why he believed the entity to be God and asks if he had 'identification' while thinking that the situation is bad because his body had not finished fully recovering before he was done talking. Homeless Emperor, knowing Zombieman was doubting the existence of God in his story, says there is no need for him to believe in God, and his price for his arrogance will be his death and return to the planet. Saitama is then seen feeling shaking from what was presumably Homeless Emperor wreaking havoc, and worrying about the integrity of his house and it's foundation. The scene then shifts to Sweet Mask talking to himself. He says that according to Atomic Samurai's message, there was another kid held captive. He then thinks that the battle will take longer than he had imagined and the things he had planned in the future had to be cancelled or rescheduled. While holding a monster head that was still alive, Sweet Mask then stops and asks the monster head what was in front of them. The head says that these were devices were used to nurture Monster Cells collected from Orochi and that they have the ability to turn humans into monsters. Sweet Mask then thinks that they should just eliminate Orochi to stop their production, but the monster head says that such a thing is not possible, Sweet Mask announces that he can defeat any opponent and he fears nothing. Sweet Mask then proceeds to destroy the equipment. As he's walking away from the aftermath, something is heard laughing around at the end of the hallway, excitedly saying how he found him. Sweet Mask asks the monster head who the voice belonged to and the head, recognizing the voice as a cadre, says that it is over for Sweet Mask. The monster is then seen bouncing around towards Sweet Mask, and the hero flings the monster head he was using to answer his questions at the cadre, only for it to get kicked straight up at the ceiling. Sweet Mask says it had great movements but he had confidence in a fistfight, only to back away once he sees the monsters face. He asks Sweet Mask why he is so scared even though he came knowing it was the Monster Association hideout. He then recognizes the hero in front of him as Sweet Mask, and says that he's going to kill him. He also says that he is going to carve the reality that looks and battle stats do not go hand in hand and threatens to use Sweet Mask's face to do so. His name is revealed as Fuhrer Ugly and his disaster level as Dragon. Sweet Mask thinks that without a doubt the guy is some type of "Ugmon". Ugmons are humans that are turned into monsters because their looks cause social problems which accumulates hatred in their hearts, and turns them into monsters. Their strength as Mysterious Beings is influenced by the hideousness of their hearts. Sweet Mask realizes this battle is unwinnable for him, because when he sees extreme ugliness, he starts shaking and is no longer able to move. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *The manga didn't include the webcomic panel of Homeless Emperor laying in the park while looking at the sky. References Navigation fr:Chapitre 113 Category:Chapters Category:Monster Association Arc Chapters